


Holly Jolly Murder

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow Specials [2]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: It's Christmas...
Relationships: Ben Witchell/Katherine Witchell
Series: Rising Shadow Specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528064





	Holly Jolly Murder

Ben sighed, while bouncing Hulu on his leg. A young boy ran around the room, and Ben was stern as he spoke to him. “What did your mother and I tell you about running around inside?”

He smiled, “I can’t help it, I’m excited for today.”

Katherine walked into the room, smiling. “Well if you act bad, Santa might not want to see you.”

“Fine.” He said, plopping down onto the couch. “When are we going?”

Before they could reply, their phones chimed in unison. Katherine sighed, as she looked over at Ben. “So who do you want to ask this time?”

“I guess we can ask Emma to watch them.”

The boy smiled, “Can I go with you, please?”

“No.” Katherine quickly replied.

“But I want to be just like you. I promise I’ll behave.”

Ben stood up, gently cradling Hulu in his arms. “Your mother said no.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Lionel Witchell, I said no and that’s final.” Katherine sighed. 

He remained silent and they left, quickly dropping the kids off with their aunt. Ben and Katherine hastily made their way to the town square, where a large Christmas tree stood. The area was empty, and eerily silent.

Katherine looked up at the tree, where a body was strung in pieces. There was a tap on her shoulder and Ben held up a wallet, “Our victim was Helena Shellier.”

“Who was she?”

“From the looks of it, she was a bank teller.”

“I see. Well I managed to find this.” She said, handing him a small notebook.

After a few moments, he sighed. “I guess I’ll have a chat with Sapphire.”

He left, and Katherine looked around for a bit. She grabbed a small wristwatch off of the tree and looked it over, before promptly leaving.

Ben walked up to a small house and knocked on the door, a few seconds later it opened to reveal Sapphire. 

She smiled and let him in the house, “So what brings you here?”

“Ahh were you at the town square by chance earlier?”

“I was! First I had a photoshoot there, and then I went Christmas shopping for your little ones.”

He thought for a moment, “Did you see anyone or anything suspicious while you were there?”

“Actually, I did. There was some figure in a hoodie circling the tree for a bit. We had to end the shoot early because we were freaked out.”

“Did you get a good look at them?”

“No, it was a bit crowded. I assume you found a body then?” She said.

“We did.” He sighed. “You knew Helena, yeah?”

“Of course, she and I were close friends.”

“Not best friends?”

“Oh no, not quite.” She said, thinking to herself. “More like friendly acquaintances.”

“I see. Well I guess I should get going.” 

He stood up and she smiled, “Of course. I’ll see you in a few days to bring over the presents for the little ones.”

“Sure thing. See you then!”

He promptly left, returning to the crime scene while Katt walked up to a small bakery. She walked in and a bell above the door chimed. A familiar face smiled over at her, and she walked up to the counter.

“Come to get pastries for Lionel I assume?” Nathaniel smiled at her.

“Actually no, but I might as well get some while I’m here.”

“The usual?” He asked, to which she nodded.

He began preparing a small box and smiled at her, “So what brings you here, aside from good food?”

“Ah were you in town square earlier?”

“I was. I had to get more ingredients for muffins, I guess we didn’t order enough.” 

“Did you hear about the body they found?” She asked.

He nodded, “I did. It drove away customers really fast, so it’s been a slow day.”

“Understandable. Did you know them?”

“I did not. I heard it was a Helena…”

“Helena Shellier.”

“Ah yes that. I didn’t know her, sorry.” He said, putting a box on the counter. “Anyways, lemon drizzle cupcakes, for your husband and the little one. I stuck in some pineapple upside down for you as well.”

Katherine smiled, “Thanks Nate. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Of course. Have a happy holidays!”

She picked up the box and he waved to her as she left. 

As she arrived back at the square, she found Ben waiting for her, a small duffel bag across his shoulder. 

He eyed the box in the backseat, “So I go to interrogate someone and all you do is get cupcakes?”

“I was interrogating Nathaniel actually. And no, you can’t have one now.”

Ben sighed and motioned towards the bag, “Well I ended up finding this. Do you want to chat with Taron Branford, or shall I?”

“I can do it.” She said, grabbing the bag, and leaving.

A few moments later she arrived at a small indoor pool, where a couple people were swimming. As she placed the bag down, a man approached her, seemingly out of breath.

“Where did you find that?”

“In the town square. Are you Taron?”

“I am.” He said, and began to rummage through the bag. After a few minutes he held up a small bracelet, sighing. “And you are?”

“Katherine Witchell. I’m here to ask you a few questions.”

“What about?”

“You were in town square, yes?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I was catching a bus to come here. I left my bag on the curb by accident and didn’t realize until I got here.”

“What were you doing there?”

“Ah I was looking up what time the tree lighting was.”

“It’s at 10pm tonight. What was so important about the bag anyways?” She said.

“This bracelet is super special to me. It was given to me by my best friend.”

“And that is?”

“Oh Helena Shellier. She was supposed to meet me here, but I guess she got busy with something else.”

Katherine sighed, taking a seat on the chair. “We found Helena dead earlier.”

“She’s...”

“I’m sorry… Do you know anyone who’d want her dead?”

He shook his head, “No, she was sweet as can be.”

“I see.” She stood up, while sighing. “I should get going. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to contact me.”

She left, and meanwhile Ben walked up to a small cafe. He tapped on a young woman’s shoulders and smiled. “Lozzie?”

“Yes that’s me. Can I help you?” She asked.

He took a seat, “Do you know Helena Shellier?”

“Of course I would, she’s my mother after all.”

“But you two don’t have the same last name?”

“That’s because I took my husband’s last name when we got married.”

“Where is he right now?” Ben asked.

“He’s at work. A construction worker.

“I see. Well have you talked to your mother lately?”

She shook her head, “I haven’t. Her and I haven’t been on good terms lately.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“She still disagrees with me marrying James, even though it's been three years.”

Ben nodded, “Well we did find her dead at the town square.”

“So you think I did it?”

“We’re just asking around to see if we can find the real culprit. Right now, you’re just a suspect.”

“Of course.” She said, looking at her watch. “It’s getting late, I should get back to work.”

“Understandable. Have a good day.”

The two parted ways and Ben returned to find Katherine eating a cupcake. 

“So I can’t have one but you can?”

“I mean if you want a pineapple upside down one, be my guest.”

He chuckled, “You know I don’t like pineapple.”

A woman walked by before Katherine could respond, and picked up a small set of keys off of the ground.

Ben approached her while smiling. “I’m sorry if I sound rude, but you cannot be here.”

“And why’s that?”

He pointed to the tree, where the body was still strung. “This is an active crime scene I’m afraid.”

“So?”

He sighed, “So you were here earlier then?”

“Of course. And you are?”

“Ben Witchell. And you?”

“Alizay Carson, although I don’t see why it’s any of your business.” She huffed.

“Well it is my business as you are now a suspect. So did you know her?”

“Of course I did.”

“Care to elaborate?” Ben implored.

“Her and I worked together a few years ago, we used to do photography together.”

“I see. Did you have any grudges against her by chance?”

“None at all. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to leave.”

Before Ben could speak, Alizay walked away from him. Katherine chuckled, “Well that was interesting.”

“Speaking of interesting…” He said, picking up a small necklace off of the ground. “Natalia Allegretto.” 

“Well then, I’ll be back in a bit.” She said, and promptly left.

Katherine walked up to a small library, and walked down the aisles until she found who she was looking for. Natalia sat on the ground, her nose buried in a book. 

She sat next to her and peeked at the book, “I didn’t take you for the person who was into science.”

“Oh Katherine, I didn’t even see you. How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Did you go to town square by chance earlier?”

“I did! I went to get some groceries for dinner on Christmas Eve.”

“That sounds lovely. Did you pass the tree by chance?”

She shook her head, “I didn’t. I heard some reports about a body being found, and couldn’t even get close enough to see who it was.”

“Well it was Helena Shellier.”

“Oh Helena… The poor thing.”

“You knew her?” Katherine asked, to which Natalia nodded.

“Her and I met here once or twice, we had the same book interests. She actually recommended me this book.”

“I see. So you were friendly with her?”

“Very much so! I’m sad to hear that it was her…”

Katherine nodded, “Of course. Well then, shall I let you get back to your book?”

“Yeah, I want to finish before I have to go into work.”

She left and meanwhile Ben clutched a small camera in his hand, while walking up to an art gallery. He looked around for a bit, and then spotted Jordan across the room, conversing with a few people.

Ben quietly walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, pulling Jordan off to the side.

He smiled, “Been awhile since I saw you. Kids keeping you busy?”

“Very. I see the art gallery is going well.”

“I’m glad it is. So what brings you here?”

“Oh I found your camera in town square.”

Jordan took it from him, looking it over. After a few moments, he sighed. “I guess I’ll get it fixed later.”

“What were you doing there?”

“Ah I was showing a friend around town, they’re new to the area. There was a mass panic and I dropped my camera in the confusion.”

“Well did you happen to see the body?”

“I heard it was Helena. What a shame really.”

“So you knew her?” Ben asked.

“Oh yeah, she loved my art. She’s been supporting me since the first day really.”

“I’m sure she would have loved this.”

Jordan nodded and looked over as someone motioned towards him. He smiled at Ben, “Sorry, I should get going. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course. Have a good day.”

He left and returned back to the tree, where Katherine was waiting for him. She held up a small card, and smiled.

“Perfect timing, don’t you think?”

He nodded, “Well let’s get going then.”

The two left and arrived at ATLAS, and made their way up to the top floor. They walked to the end of the hallway, and Katherine pushed open the door. 

“Mommy!” Lionel said, as he ran over and wrapped his arms around Katherine’s legs.

Andrew and continued to rock a sleeping Hulu in his arms. 

Ben looked around the room, “Where’s Emma?”

“Oh she went to go grab something from my office.”

Katherine pried Lionel off her legs and smiled, “We’ll be back in a bit bunny.”

The two left and found Emma in Andrew’s office, looking through a stack of papers. She smiled as the two walked in, “Come to pick them up already?”

“Actually we found your card at the town square.” Katherine said.

“Yeah, I was picking up lunch for us while Drew watched them.”

“So you heard about the body?”

“What body?” Emma said, confused. 

Ben stepped forward, “You knew Helena Shellier, right?”

“Of course. What makes you ask?”

“We found her body in town square.”

Emma was silent, and stopped looking through the papers. “She’s dead?”

Katherine nodded, “Yeah, do you know anything about that?”

“No, sorry. I was trying to get lunch and hurry back, because Lionel was being grumpy.”

“Of course he was. So you two were close?”

“Yeah, we liked to go get drinks sometimes.” Emma nodded, while pulling a paper out of the stack.

“Well then. We should get going.”

“What time do you think you’ll be back to pick them up?” Emma asked.

Ben looked at Katherine and shrugged, “About an hour or so?”

“Alright, see you then.”

The three parted ways and the two returned to the crime scene. Ben looked around but found nothing. He sighed, sitting on a bench nearby. 

“So now what?” He asked, looking over at Katherine.

“Now we arrest our killer.” She said, holding up a hat with a small hair on it.


End file.
